powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thekingsman
Non-Power Pages. What would be the power set for the ultimate superhero? please delete thatGabriel456 21:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't Delete 21:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC); Don't delete the superhero power page Gabe wants to delete, please. I am deleting both pages for the ultimate powerset for superhero/supervillain. Neither are powers, and the pages created under the wiki are meant to be pages designated to powers. I'll retain the content of both under a Google document for each, and if you'd like, you can put it on your own userpage, talk page, or blog. ~Pteraclaww 23:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Deleted both, as neither were powers. You can find the content of the SuperHero and SuperVillain pages here and here respectively. Feel free to copy the content and put it on your own userpages. ~Pteraclaww 23:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I am also deleting the Ultimate 5 Power Combo. page. Its old content can be found here. Individual pages are intended for powers. Contents and discussions like this are exactly why we have blogs. ~Pteraclaww 23:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) hi, i'm new to this page and i would like to know how you add your favorite superpowers, get involved in "what super power your hero would have?", and make new super power pages. Kemetri D Jackkson 14:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) A little help I want to know how you make the line to seperate the things about yourself and your favorite superpowers. It my aeem simple but i'm know to this wiki website and i don't know how to use the functions could you help me get started. Kemetri D Jackkson 15:35, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all the help! Thanks, really starting to get the hang of it. I think what i'm gonna do next is make a story. Oh, thanks again for telling me that. Kemetri D Jackkson 19:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's me again i just wanna know if you could like read my blog and see if it's good for a first chapter. Kemetri D Jackkson 14:25, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Superpower definition Well you could have left my april fools page up for a while longer Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 22:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) delete page When you can, can you delete my page Skinwalker Physiology? ThanksGabriel456 07:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) Gabriel456 18:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Visual improvements Greetings! I'm with Wikia's Community Development Team, and I've been asked to inquire about making some visual improvements to the main page. If you're happy with the way it looks now, please let me know & I'll check this wiki off my "list." If you're open to discussing some cosmetic changes, please hit me up on my talk page & let me know your what your thoughts are on this. Thank you for your time! :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Yeah sorry, I just updated the featured user, media, and power, to what had been voted. I have nothing to do with the dude above though. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 00:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I want to ake a new power called Mafia skills but i don't know how to make the page. Tell me what to do. Kemetri D Jackkson 05:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Still Mammal Mimicry? Could you take a look why search still gives only Mammal Mimicry when the page was renamed as Mammalian Physiology moths ago? Other pages that refuse to update to never names are Avian mimicry (now Avian Physiology), Reptilian Mimicry (R. Physiology) snake mimicry (S. P.)... well it seems to do that with all animal pages that have been renamed. Thanks. --Kuopiofi 13:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Could you take a look on this? --Kuopiofi 11:44, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ahem Would like your opinion on this http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omni314/Non-power_Pages Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 19:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) What was wrong with my power i added on Mafia skills? Kemetri D Jackkson 06:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Thought this may amuse 16:18, April 10, 2012, Omni314 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Lexcalibur (Talk | contribs) (expires on April 10, 3012 at 16:18, account creation blocked, e-mail blocked, cannot edit own talk page) (Request) (unblock | change block) Business Intuition/Management Hey, I just re-worked that old Business Management page that Omni314 deleted into "Business Intuition", and I just found out that he deleted it too. What's your opinion on it, especially since there are plenty of other "non-power" pages on here (Escape Artistry, for example)? Smijes08 23:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC)